


AA

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 對話與跳舞的片段。他們要分離，然後跳舞和戀愛。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年Draco生日賀文。本質是個PWP，先寫了後半段的七千多字，多謝絕老師的建議，擴寫到一萬二，但其實很潦草又流水帳，似乎沒有比較好（  
> 標題隨便取的……想到associate和accompany兩個單字。
> 
> AU，背景約為當代英國，舞者與舞者。HP是一般大學畢業的年紀，DM年長一些。含一點SSLM。別致的OOC。Harry在面試時的編舞靈感來源於Ada Ossola奇妙的「Let's Pool&Pole」表演。需要澄清的是這個故事僅是一些想法的延伸，其中的敘述與評論和Ada Ossola的表演與尼金司基的芭蕾沒什麼關係，也不會超越這個故事。
> 
> Ada Ossola的表演影片走這裡：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vwlrwj6qovw

如果生活中只剩下跳舞這種運動，似乎沒有辦法滿足Harry的身體。而且它現在不是一種運動了，甚至也不是一種事業。跳舞是他賺錢養活自己的方式。

Harry穿上破舊的慢跑鞋，打算在俱樂部開門前先去運動一下。

他是名舞蹈員，流浪舞者。從Gryffindor舞蹈學院畢業前他遇見了有名的Slughorn先生——只是一名舞臺設計師，然而人脈非常廣——那名老先生建議他到Slytherin舞團試試看。「也許他們需要的就是你這種人才。」老先生說。

但是也許就和當年毅然離開父母身邊，進入舞蹈學校辛苦學藝一樣，Harry Potter把那封讓許多人求之不得的推薦信塞進行李箱裡，開始了他的闖蕩生涯。四處碰壁是意料之中，他的父母James和Lily來看過他幾次，很少有父母對子女的生活感到全然滿意，他們是那些沒有吵起來的家庭之一。他們真的很愛彼此。

也許是時候到了，Harry總算來到Slytherin舞團的大本營，安頓了自己，找到在俱樂部跳鋼管舞的工作之後，把那封差點在洗衣機裡爛掉的推薦信拿給隨便一個不知道是誰、正好在走廊上經過的漂亮青年。那青年用剔透的灰色眼睛瞪著他幾秒鐘，然後轉身離去，直接推開虛掩著的門，就進了經理的辦公室。

接著Harry得到了由經理和舞團總監親自接見的待遇。Lucius Malfoy和Severus Snape都是大名鼎鼎的人物，不過他們顯然剛剛經過一次爭吵。

Malfoy先生抓著手機講電話，Snape先生上上下下打量著他，看起來想叫他把衣服全都脫光。等Harry站得腿都要僵直了，Lucius才把手機扔到辦公桌上，大聲對Severus說：「是真的！」

「注意你的語氣。」Severus說完又轉向Harry，「跳一段。」

當然Harry那天的表現糟糕透了，他毫無準備，腦袋一片空白，沒有音樂也沒有思緒，身體僵硬無比。Snape先生卻好像有些興奮地——那雙漆黑的眼睛在瞪著他時忽然有了奇異的神采——奚落了他一頓，Harry幾乎想要轉身就走，要不是那名在走廊上遇見的漂亮青年探頭進來把Snape給叫走，他可能就甩手離開了。反正看起來Slytherin的舞團總監並不想用他。

但是當辦公室裡只剩下他與Lucius Malfoy時，那位曾經名譟一時的舞者對他微笑了一下。Harry這才發現他長得與剛剛探頭進來的青年有點兒像，或者該說青年有點兒像他。Lucius說：「你留下好了。先到教室裡上課。」

雖然Harry事後想想，覺得當時Slytherin的舞團經理只是想給舞團總監找不痛快，但至少他沒有灰頭土臉地被趕出那棟氣派建築的大門。

接著就是上課和打工，Harry也說不清自己到底討厭Lucius多一些還是Snape多一些，後者對他惡聲惡氣，前者騙了他好多錢——從帶著推薦信來的求職者變成了舞蹈教室裡的學生！Lucius親自來上課，幸而教的也不是什麼無聊的基本動作，但困難的也在於此——Harry始終沒能抓住這位現代舞老師的「美感」。他小時候隨著父親練體操，儘管四肢強壯，卻擁有驚人的柔軟度，然而這和「讓身體跟著自己的念頭或本能行動」一點關係都沒有。所以他一待，就是兩三年。

還有Draco，Draco Malfoy。Lucius Malfoy的兒子，他的男朋友。

Lucius已經很久不跳舞了，不過他的兒子在跳，而且可能跳得比他更久。第一次見面的時候Harry尚且是個無名小卒——現在還是——而Draco也只能說是鋒芒初露而已。Slytherin會有新的舞碼或舞劇要推出，舞蹈教室裡總是很忙碌，只有超級大牌的巨星，比如Bellatrix Lestrange——許多年來竟不見她有任何老態——可以不必天天來排練，因為他們通常不在群舞之中。

然而比起任何一位舞者，最大牌的要屬Lucius Malfoy。他理所當然蹺班的姿態令人瞠目結舌，Severus對此視而不見，Draco有時會頂上他父親的位置。Harry對他的印象就是驚人的柔軟度，他的脊椎似乎會在某些特定時刻變成棉花，而且看得出來他受過嚴謹的古典芭蕾訓練。

那天Draco被Severus拉出來做一些示範。畢竟他是名獨舞員。

「酒杯。」Severus說。

Draco看了舞團總監——實際上也是他的教父——一眼，把自己的身體伸展成令人聯想到酒杯的姿態。然後是金魚、松鼠、鋼琴和廚師。這很沒有意義，也許一個擁有漂亮身體的人把自己模擬成各種生物或物體的畫面很好看，但人們不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。Harry忍不住發出一聲低笑。

「我要回家了。」Draco說。

他甚至沒有等Severus表示出同意或反對，便從一種看起來毫無秩序又循環不止的旋轉和移動中抽離，瀟灑離去。正當Harry對於小Malfoy和他父親一樣任性妄為而目瞪口呆時，Snape先生已經目光轉向他：「你，那個拿著推薦信來的。」

周圍的舞者們開始竊竊私語，或者抿著嘴唇對他側目。

Harry站在原地，張了張嘴：「呃，我沒有取笑您或者Malfoy先生的意思……」他想說如果道個歉能把Draco Malfoy給追回來，那麼他就會去做。

然而Severus並不給他道歉的機會：「那麼你在笑什麼？」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「我只是……不太懂為什麼要這麼做。就是那些模仿。」

「模仿。」Severus瞇起眼睛，「你的意思是，勞伊‧富勒的靈感來源只是一些沒有意義的重複——模仿？那麼什麼才是有意義的，你是否要示範一下？」

Harry啞口無言，他跟不上Severus的邏輯。明明是發生在這間舞蹈教室裡的事情，為什麼就和十九世紀末的現代舞的外祖母扯上關係了？他用他那雙碧綠的眼睛瞪著Snape先生，然後就被命令模仿一隻青蛙，好像他是什麼游泳隊的選手。最糟糕的是，他沒有辦法像Draco Malfoy那樣掉頭就走。

「你惹到不該惹的人了，老弟。」回家的時候，一名又高又瘦、皮膚黝黑的青年在經過他身邊時拍了拍他的肩膀，口氣聽不出來是憐憫或者幸災樂禍。

他是沒有辦法到俱樂部裡跳鋼管舞了，但是去喝幾杯酒還行。今天晚上如果不吃掉一份炸魚薯條、喝下兩杯馬丁尼——或啤酒也行——明天他可能就會開始蹺課，不管Slughorn的推薦信了，他已經在這裡待很久了。

俱樂部裡的人已經與他熟識，老闆湯姆——大家都叫他老湯姆——甚至用非常便宜的價格把食物賣給他。正當Harry把自己的手指和嘴巴都弄得油膩膩的時候，他的肩膀被人拍了一下：「嘿，你怎麼敢吃這種東西？」

Draco Malfoy一屁股坐到他旁邊，Harry花了兩秒鐘把嘴裡的食物嚥下，用餐巾紙搓揉著手指，乾巴巴地說：「這很……增加肌肉量。」

好吧，這次換到Draco Malfoy嘲笑他了：「你需要再增加肌肉嗎？」

也許是在俱樂部裡，所以金髮青年的表情和語氣裡的質問少了一些，這不就是個調情的場景嗎？Harry眨眨眼睛：「滿需要的。我跳鋼管舞。」

Draco這次是真的感到驚訝了：「鋼管舞？」他左右轉頭尋找舞臺和一根鋼管，「今天嗎？這是一個表演，即興，還是工作？」

「工作。但是今天晚上沒有。」Draco的動作讓Harry想起另一件事情，「你為什麼會在這裡？呃，我是說，我沒看過你。」

Draco也花了兩秒鐘盯著他看：「放心，我不是跟著你來的。」

這真的就是嘲笑了。Harry脹紅了臉：「如果你想找我打架，不能在這裡。」

漂亮的金髮青年被他逗笑了，露出八顆整齊潔白的牙齒：「不，我也不想找你打架。我們只是剛好遇見，雖然我得承認我好奇你今天在教室裡笑什麼。」

Harry只好再次將舞蹈教室裡的說詞搬出來，並且強調自己沒有輕視對方的意思。但願Draco不會扯到勞伊‧富勒，或鄧肯：「然後我模仿了兩個小時的青蛙，和一些其他的動物。所以我今天請假，不跳鋼管舞了。」這是他的結論。

Draco笑得很開懷：「你撞到槍口上了。Snape先生可能在生我爸的氣，我爸就是那個舞團經理。他們常常吵架，有時候還會用情緒來推動事情的進展，偶爾會創造出有趣的結果或作品，但大多時候沒有。」他頓了頓，「其實我和你的想法是一樣的，但我不會當面對他這麼說，走掉就好了。」

「可我走不掉。」Harry乾巴巴地說。

Draco這時才點了一杯飲料，令人驚訝的貝禮詩香甜酒、伏特加和牛奶，在Harry所認識的男性朋友中，很少人會喜歡這種調酒。然後他就不太記得自己到底有沒有把那盤老湯姆好心算得便宜許多的炸魚薯條吃完，反正後來他答應漂亮的金髮青年會告訴他自己的上班時間，好讓他來觀賞鋼管舞，接著他們就回家了。目的地是Harry的家。Harry在掏出鑰匙，將公寓的門打開前請Draco在門外等他兩分鐘，或一分鐘。就像是好幾年前他陪著Lily看的某部美國電影，男主角與女主角天生就該彼此相遇[1]。最後他們順利地擁有一個愉快的夜晚。

隔天Draco起得很早，他似乎作息規律，在Harry起床前已經拿走了他的備用牙刷，洗漱完畢而且拎著鑰匙外出買了麥當勞早餐。

「你的冰箱裡只有微波食品。」他嫌棄地推醒睡眼惺忪的Harry。

Harry的頭髮亂得誇張，但他只是在洗臉時蘸水壓了壓，便放棄繼續打理它們。這是他和老爸James最相像，但（有時候）也最惱人的部分。他一走出浴室，就看見Draco把漢堡的麵包堆到他的盤子裡：「你吃得真少。」

「我不需要那麼多澱粉。」Draco理直氣壯地說。

Harry只在坐下來之前擔心自己的身材走樣，畢竟經過了那樣愉快的一個夜晚，他的肚子餓極了。而且他白天時的運動量也很大。Draco吃完早餐便離開了，他在披上外套時說：「我記下你家的地址了。」

這聽起來很像什麼恐怖情人，Harry嚼著油膩的炒蛋，卻忍不住微笑。

當天Lucius又回來上課了，而且表現得似乎對昨天發生的事情渾然不覺。Draco後來在他們第三次或第四次約會時告訴他不必對此大驚小怪。他們約會完通常就是回家做愛，但那畢竟是約會。而Harry也遵守約定，讓Draco到俱樂部裡看他工作時的樣子。在俱樂部裡他不是那個試圖用某種姿勢或在短短的時間裡無聲地表達一個句子（比如「永劫回歸」）的學生，他在俱樂部裡要做的是展示和自信。

「你迷人極了。」那天晚上，Draco坐在他的腰上說。

Harry張了張嘴，卻只發出一聲喘息。當他在教室裡看著金髮青年靈活地旋轉、擺動手臂、低頭、抬頭的時候，不會想到有另一段時間，會是Draco用同樣的眼神看著自己。有些人可能會成為那根被他的身體圍繞與緊貼著的鋼管，但是鋼管不會動。Draco很久沒有那樣的衝動，他想跳到臺上和那個莽撞的、頭髮亂七八糟、近視很深的小夥子跳舞。

「你上床時戴眼鏡嗎？」Draco又問。

Harry一時沒有反應過來：「什麼？」

Draco把眼鏡掛回他的臉上，Harry近距離看舞者漂亮又強壯的身體，似乎他也能因為這畫面而從內裡生出許多力氣來，但是那眼鏡又很快在他們的翻滾中掉落，還好沒有被壓碎，只是鏡框有些歪掉。

他們在書店角落的咖啡桌旁第一次親吻。Harry這才發覺自己交了個男朋友。Lily不會說什麼，James大概也不會，但短期內他還不打算帶Draco去見父母。他的家畢竟太遙遠了，令人擔心的是Lucius Malfoy。

「如果你擔心的原因是我們性別相同，大可以放心。」Draco一邊吃冰淇淋一邊說，他們約定好一人吃一半，才不會攝取太多熱量，「他和Snape先生也是。」

也是什麼？Harry問：「同性戀？」

Draco皺了皺眉，歪著頭說：「準確地說，是雙性戀。」

Harry嚥了嚥口水，接過Draco塞過來的冰淇淋。Malfoy父子的家庭生活暫時還不是他能過問的。然而Draco這麼說只能讓Harry稍微安心一點點，畢竟他聽Lily說過，她的家人——尤其是Harry的阿姨——一開始並不是很能接受James。性別有時候不是兩個人能否一起生活的最大問題。

只要他沒有太過自我感覺良好，就能感覺到Lucius並不喜歡自己。Harry甚至覺得和Severus的冷嘲熱諷比起來，Lucius面對他時的漫不經心可能還更消磨他的自信。Draco好像不是很在乎這個，卻又能和Lucius有聊不完的話題——報紙、一些文學、戲劇甚至股票——他們父子相處的模式真奇怪。

慢跑的歷程就是瞬息萬變的尋常景色和胡思亂想。

Harry只跑了三公里，他的鞋底有些脫膠，得再買一雙鞋了。一雙好的慢跑鞋（通常是名牌）會是一項值得投資的奢侈品，他需要錢。他要有錢，而且還要繼續留在這裡。他需要做出一個決定。

俱樂部裡的人似乎都知道他有了個成熟漂亮的男朋友，老湯姆甚至記住了Draco喜歡的那種貝禮詩調酒。不過在一整晚都是電子舞曲的俱樂部裡，似乎沒有人認出Slytherin舞團的Draco Malfoy，Lucius來到這裡也只能是個普通客人。

鋼管舞當然也不可能跳一整個晚上，所以Harry還可以和Draco一起吃Malfoy少爺帶來的，由他家廚子做的養生餐點。

「我覺得我應該去考試。」他一邊嚼著一片番茄，一邊說。

Draco倒是從不在嘴巴裡含著東西時說話，他用隨身攜帶的保溫瓶喝了一口溫水：「考什麼試？公務人員？你要去丈量土地了嗎？」

Harry皺了皺鼻子：「當然是Slytherin舞團的考試。我想登臺，就算是群舞。」

「很好啊。」Draco也並不總是和他開玩笑，「不過我們的考試十分嚴格。」

Harry咕噥：「我知道——技術很重要，但並不是全部。」

Draco神色古怪地看了他一眼：「其實你頗有模仿天賦。Snape先生如果看到，可能會讓你試著詮釋『上帝已死』。」

「不，青蛙就夠了，真的。」Harry乾巴巴地說。

Draco又問：「你想好要跳什麼了嗎？」

「如果我遵循某一位大師的片段去跳，恐怕很難讓Snape和你的父親滿意。」Harry說，「我打算自己編舞。目前有一點想法……」

Draco的灰色眼睛卻亮了起來：「很巧。我也開始編我的第一支作品。」

Harry點頭，直到他把沙拉裡的小巧的麵包塊放進嘴裡後才反應過來：「第一支作品？屬於Slytherin？呃，我是說，由Slytherin舞團演出？」

「難道會是我和Bellatrix的雙人舞嗎？」Draco瞪著他。

Harry眨眨眼睛：「恭喜！」他頓了頓，「我有機會嗎？」

Draco說：「恐怕沒有。這會是我們這一季的新作品之一。」

Harry只好瞪著矗立著一根鋼管的舞臺說：「我會期待。」

很難說他們那晚的對話是一種告知，或者一個約定。幾分鐘的交談並沒有改變他們相處的模式，當Draco詢問Harry是否在編舞上需要一些意見時，Harry聳肩拒絕了。當他們提出要編舞時，心中不可能空無一物，而且總是分開工作，不知道是太過年輕，害怕會相互影響，或者只是單純地想要各自完成。

Draco能給與的最大的幫助就是去打一把舞蹈教室的備用鑰匙，交給Harry。黑髮綠眼的青年可以在深夜或者清晨獨自推敲，觀審自己的身體和動作。有趣的是Slytherin的舞蹈教室裡竟也有一根鋼管，不知道是給誰用的。Harry會將身體倒懸於鋼管上，看著鏡子裡的自己。有些時候他確實對於Harry Potter，他自己，感到滿意，但這股心滿意足很快又會被其他東西推擠到角落，於是編舞的過程變得十分困難。說一個關於自己的故事，比敘述他人遭遇（或思想）更令人想要抗拒或逃避，在審美與評價之前，表達才是不可缺少的。

偶爾Draco會來看他，但是擁有淺金色頭髮的青年拒絕與他在教室裡做愛。

Harry考試的日子與Slytherin舞團新舞碼的演出不巧就在同一天。當許多舞迷和觀眾持票進入劇院裡時，Harry獨自面對似笑非笑的Lucius Malfoy和Severus Snape。他準備的東西是：低沉的弦樂。舞臺空曠。一個透明水缸、一根鋼管和很多的水。

Harry將它緊緊握住，身體旋轉，冰冷的金屬貼著他的膝窩，然後倒懸，他戴了隱形眼鏡，能隱約看見黑暗的觀眾席上有一些人影，但那不能阻止小提琴的爆發，於是他噗通一聲落進水裡。

Slytherin舞團今晚的演出似乎是成功的，至少在Slazar第二劇院裡的掌聲持續了好幾分鐘。Harry一個人坐在舞蹈教室的地板上和他母親互傳訊息，Lily是他的長輩裡比較願意去看這個舞團演出的人，她說很棒，那就一定很棒了。

所以現在他應該回家，而不是在這裡狼狽地等待一個不會出現的人。

Lily問：他們錄取你了嗎？

Harry回覆：不。被Snape痛罵了一頓，他說我浪費了他的和自己的時間。妳覺得他這是什麼意思呀？

Lily先傳了一個擁抱的貼圖給他，然後說：表示他真的不喜歡你。

James的訊息不停在手機的上端出現，讓Harry有些想把父親消音。反正那都是咒罵Snape的話，間或夾雜一些無法理解兒子為什麼想進Slytherin舞團的問題。然而Harry現在並不需要父親這種同理心。

「我該回家了。」他喃喃地說，停止玩手機。它快沒電了。

一個多小時後，他仍然坐在原地，幾乎要睡著，然後半夜就會被寒冷和可怕的抽筋給驚醒，一邊打滾一邊思考自己為什麼要睡在舞蹈教室，而且沒有把隱形眼鏡拔下來，讓眼睛疼痛。甚至會流淚。

某個人的到來可以阻止這一切的發生。

Draco開門走進來，劈頭就說：「你被刷掉了。」

Harry坐在地上看他：「你知道了。」這個時候他的眼睛還只是有些乾澀，於是便打量著年輕的一級獨舞員[2]——Slytherin的明日之星，許多人都認為他成為首席指日可待——白襯衫、西裝褲和牛仔外套，「我以為你在Slazar二。」

「我原本在那裡。」Draco說。

Harry這才發現那不是西裝褲，那是某種非常有彈性的布料，它總是把舞者的腿部線條完美包裹。他眨眨眼睛：「那為什麼？」

Draco看起來很想轉身離開，但是他在猶豫了兩秒鐘後轉身走到舞蹈教室裡的固定鋼管旁邊：「我要再看一次你今天晚上跳的舞。」

兩個問題立刻出現在Harry的腦袋裡，他用一瞬間決定先問出比較令他驚訝的那個：「再？你今天不是在Slazar第二劇院演出嗎？」

「我爸傳了錄影給我。」Draco說。

Harry忍不住摀臉，Lucius能在把影片傳給兒子的時候順便說什麼好話？其實Harry本來自認為發揮得不錯，但是Snape嚴厲的評論影響了他，他不確定Draco會怎麼想——Draco大多時候觀點與他的教父一致。當然Lucius也是。

「可是，這裡沒有那個……水缸。」Harry痛苦地說出最後一個詞。Snape嘲笑他的水缸、他的一整缸水和他的編舞。

Draco不耐煩地說：「你可以去儲藏室找找看。」

Harry終於從地上站起來，他開啟了手機的手電筒功能，進入昏暗又雜亂的儲藏室，這裡有些Lucius——難以想像，現在的舞團經理曾經在舞臺上演出過碧娜‧鮑許版本的《春之祭》，而且竟然男性和女性角色都跳過——以前的戲服、舞衣和亂七八糟的道具。他很快就找到了一個透明的水缸，它被擺在門後，讓他沒辦法將門完全推開。話說回來，舞蹈教室裡有間儲藏室——不是那種提供給學生放衣服、鞋子和背包的置物櫃——還真有些奇怪。

「不要把教室的地板弄濕。」Draco的聲音傳來。

這下Harry有點懷疑Draco其實根本沒看過他跳舞的錄影，或者只是想要令他再次無地自容。他把空的水缸搬出來：「這不可能。」

「那就不要水好了。」Draco又說。

Harry把水缸搬到鋼管和Draco的旁邊，此時他了解到要完全再現自己今晚的舞碼是不可能的，他乾巴巴地說：「我還需要一些木板。」

Draco拉長了聲音問：「沒有那些東西你就不能跳了嗎？」

「當然可以。」Harry也有些惱火了，他快速地做了熱身，就攀上那根鋼管。

仍然是一些旋轉、懸掛、倒吊，或者把自己支撐成某一張旗幟——也許是力量，也有可能是情慾——但是現在水缸裡沒有水，Harry不敢讓自己直接張開四肢，跳到完全沒有防護的水缸底層，沒有什麼能夠阻止他的墜落，他會受傷。所以他只能讓自己慢慢地從鋼管上滑下來，但是這樣舞蹈就被中斷了。

他抬頭看Draco，Draco也面無表情地看著他：「確實很糟糕。」

Harry皺眉說：「你在羞辱我。你就是來嘲笑我被Snape刷掉的嗎？」

「當然不是啊。」Draco說，「是你自己回到教室的，我又沒叫你過來。」

Harry想起自己來到這裡的目的，他乾脆坐在水缸裡問道：「那你為什麼又要叫我再跳一遍？結果不是已經非常清楚了嗎？」

Draco扯了扯嘴角：「你就沒想過Snape先生為什麼把你刷掉嗎？」

「我覺得我跳得還不錯。」Harry說。

他們沒有啟動空調，教室裡很悶，Draco脫下外套：「是不錯，但在令人不舒服的方面上也非常成功。」他毫不留情地說，「你剛剛那一段表演看起來不像在跳舞，像在做體操。我甚至可以說，那給人一種被你強暴的感覺。」

Harry目瞪口呆地看著他：「體操？強暴？」

「這就是教父為什麼不要你的原因。」Draco指出。

Harry皺眉：「不，Snape根本就沒有說這些，他只覺得我浪費他的時間。」

Draco堅持道：「他有說過。」

Harry咬著牙回想了一下，Snape低沉的聲音和海浪般的語調讓人很容易記住他說的話，無論那有多麼尖酸刻薄：「……沒有任何思考的身體行動？」

Draco聳肩。可是這就代表強暴了嗎？沒有任何思考的身體行動，也許走路、跑步或者像他現在這樣坐著不動都算在內，但同時這些時刻又都帶有某種目的和連貫性……年長一些的男友的聲音打斷Harry的思緒：「你今天晚上在想什麼？」

「什麼？」Harry幾乎失去他上臺前的自信，他現在十分困惑。

Draco說：「今天晚上你在我父親和Snape先生面前跳舞時，在想些什麼？」

當然不是Lucius Malfoy或Severus Snape。他企圖進入Slytherin舞團的目的只有一個，和他此時待在這間舞蹈教室的目的一樣：「想和你跳舞。進到同一個舞團裡。同一個舞團和舞臺。」Harry說。

「喔，那你勃起了嗎？」Draco又問。

Harry又覺得自己沒聽清楚了：「什麼？」

「沒有勃起。」Draco自顧自下了結論，「那你幹嘛在獨舞的時候想到我？想到我就算了，還搬出了一場糟糕的表演。」

Harry感到自己的臉頰在發燙：「你真的在羞辱我，Draco！」

「我沒有。」Draco說，「我才不會因為你沒有進入舞團就想要和你分手，但是你的表現實在很糟糕。你敢再提羞辱這個詞，我就要走了。接下來我會對你視而不見，然後你就會知道什麼叫做真正的羞辱。」

Harry乾巴巴地說：「你真蠻橫，而且惡毒。」

Draco愉快地說：「因為你需要這些。你以為我父親和教父會讓一個只是為了才我跳舞的人進入舞團？」他頓了頓，「他們當然會對你失望。」

「你可以先把我拉起來嗎？」Harry此時覺得自己累壞了。

Draco向他伸出手。他可能也很累，甚至沒有朝坐在水缸裡的小男朋友稍微彎腰，後來的晃動是因為被Harry拉扯而造成的。兩名年輕的舞者離開舞蹈教室，前去吃了點宵夜，然後各自回家睡覺。

兩天後Harry就看到了關於Slytherin當晚演出的報導。前半夜名為《組合(Association)》，但不是組曲，也不是分幕的組合舞劇，它只是一場約四十分鐘的當代舞。一開場，所有的男女舞者都是成對的，他們互相背對著，但是頭和頭、肩膀與肩膀卻連在一起。然後是細微的或者無關緊要的移動，接著扭曲、在地面旋轉，上下摸索，一個帶動另一個，直到有些人開始漸漸分離。

Harry一眼就在官方YouTube頻道上公布的片段裡看見Draco。金髮、擁有漂亮身體而且年輕的男性舞者並不只他一人，但他總是第一眼就看到他。

那應該是一支令人緊繃、不安、興奮甚或厭煩的舞。Draco Malfoy所編的第一支舞，其中Severus沒有過多干預教子的創作，他只給出過一個建議：Draco本來想讓舞者們蒙著臉跳舞，他說最好不要這麼做。反而是舞團裡當家的巨星Bellatrix Lestrange與Draco有過許多討論。但是話說回來，Bellatrix並沒有參與這場舞的演出。舞評們也都認為這是「屬於年輕人，或至少是年輕人比較樂意重複觀賞的舞」。可能是因為當中挾帶了太多的迷惑。舞者們分離、重組，當然有些人自始至終都黏在一起，也有些人到最後獨自站立或倒塌。

其實主題非常明顯。持譴責態度的舞評則認為這場舞只不過顯示了人們內心的混亂與衝突，一些露骨的掙扎或逃避的象徵。Harry不是很懂那些文字的邏輯，在他看來，舞蹈只是回歸了問題的本身。但不管這些，輿論和榮譽是Draco要去面對的，而他要面對的則是Draco。

還是舞蹈教室，不過這次他精神飽滿，而且午後溫暖的陽光從窗戶玻璃照射進來，也就不需要開燈了。Harry穿著簡單的帽T和運動褲，Draco也差不多。

「我應該會去Godric山谷市立舞團。」他說。

Draco不置可否：「他們應該會喜歡你，或許還會讓你吊鋼絲。」

Harry皺著臉說：「別這麼挖苦我。」

「那我可能會說你終於可以回到爸媽的懷抱了。」Draco繼續刻薄地說道，「你找我來就只為了宣佈這件事情嗎？」

Harry搖頭：「不管去到哪裡，我都想和你跳舞。」

Draco挑眉：「所以這是告別？」

「當然不！」Harry震驚地看著年長男朋友，「你難道要因為我離開了這裡就跟我分手？那和因為我沒有進入Slytherin舞團而分手有什麼不一樣？」

Draco正在脫襪子，他的表情看起來很想把手中的襪子團成球，扔到Harry Potter的臉上：「我什麼時候跟你說過要分手了？」

他們之間沉默了幾秒鐘，然後Harry乾巴巴地說：「沒有。」

「跳舞啊。」Draco似笑非笑地說。

顯然他們在各自出發前已經做了點熱身運動，現在只需要再拉拉筋就可以。Harry為了繳昂貴的房租和Lucius——即使他不是每天都親自來授課，所以Harry反而和他的兒子談起了戀愛——那高得嚇人的學費，去學了鋼管舞好賣藝賺錢，但是Draco可沒有學過，故而他選擇了一些比較輕鬆的搖擺、碎步和滑行。

令人意外的是Draco的動作比他的更快，旋轉、踮立和跳躍。Harry有些驚訝他用上了古典芭蕾訓練的動作，但這也許就是Draco最放鬆的姿態了。

他們當然不是第一次跳舞，甚至該說最初的互相吸引就在於跳舞。身體和行動。吃飯、聊天和看電影都是之後的事情。兩個人跳舞是某種跟隨、對抗或配合。

Draco貼近Harry，黑髮綠眼的年輕人就要接住那一段強壯而柔韌的腰。他終於露出微笑。手臂交疊、膝蓋彎曲，起伏，再貼近一些，又分離。他們穿過對方的手臂，腳跟挪動，互相背對，然後找到彼此的手肘。

節奏與旋律與美就在他們之間產生，在空間裡、在行動裡、在身體裡。

在只有兩個人的舞蹈教室裡，Draco似乎更活潑，他知道自己的舉手投足都有目的而尚未達到，所以可以流暢、連貫地持續跳舞。這就是即興和陶醉。如果Harry不能將目光放在如貓一般的男朋友身上，同時又關注著自己的身體與行動，本能、訓練和剛剛好的思考，他可能會跟不上Draco。但如果停頓也不是刻意安排的，這一切就都充滿了詩意。

當Harry將Draco柔軟的身體舉起，他於Draco將腳尖抵在他的膝蓋的一瞬間感到自己觸碰到了薛西弗斯的巨石。然後Draco穩穩地落回地上，他們手掌對著手掌，手臂自然下垂，一個慵懶的擁抱姿態。舞蹈結束於終止，現實、陽光、木質地板、舞蹈教室，呼吸。

情慾來源於現實和生活，舞蹈是探索與體現，一種帶領或激發，沒有人會在跳舞的時候真的親吻或勃起，除非他們孤獨且完全地獻身，或者行動的目的根本就不在於跳舞。所以這個天色漸黑的午後沒有寧芙也沒有牧神[3]，只有兩名戀愛中的年輕人。

「如果你剛剛有唱歌，我們可能可以再跳兩分鐘。」Harry說。

Draco哼了一聲：「想得太美好了，Harry。你想要我站在你的膝蓋上唱什麼？」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「看看你都讓我做了什麼[4]。」Draco挑眉，他連忙補上，「我開玩笑的。我只是很喜歡這個下午。」

他還是被踩了一腳，然而此時他們都沒有穿鞋子，其實不太痛。

離開舞蹈教室才開始親吻。或者該有個更明確的場域：Harry租住的小公寓。

他們在地鐵上就已經不能站得太過靠近，隆隆巨響裡扯一些關於他人的話題。Draco告訴Harry在演出之後的隔天，他的父親Lucius Malfoy就又和舞團總監Severus Snape吵了一架，他們總是在吵架。Lucius好像很喜歡把一些文件扔在Severus的身上，Severus也習慣轉身離開，最後總是留給打掃的工讀生去撿。

「跟我有關嗎？」Harry有些擔心地問。

Draco用「你又想太多了」的表情面對他：「不，他們根本沒提到你。」

「那跟你有關嗎？」Harry又問。

Draco皺著眉頭說：「應該沒有。他們吵架的理由總是很荒謬，和好也是。」比如在吃早餐的時候隔著馬鈴薯沙拉彼此冷嘲熱諷——「你的頭髮好油」、「高跟鞋會摔斷你的腳踝和脖子」——聽起來還有點像調情，然後他們會回到各自的工作崗位上，擺出公事公辦的姿態，最後回到房間裡一起午睡。

Harry喃喃道：「那就沒有關係了。」在下車前，他試圖想像Draco與自己會不會有莫名其妙吵架但仍然住在一起的一段日子（很長，至少好幾年），但是他發現比起想像出具體的房子、花園、餐桌和每一餐的食物，更困難的是想像兩個人未來的面貌。於是他下了車，和年長一些的男朋友直奔自己的公寓做愛。

他的公寓狹小、雜亂，堆滿了沒有摺好的衣服、雜誌、一些外送的一次性餐具——還好是洗乾淨了的——就連手機充電線也都亂丟。Draco不是第一次來，但他還是對這景象皺了皺鼻子。當Harry關上門，他就把視線轉移到製造出這些的人身上，他把手放到Harry的後腦勺上，靠近他、親吻他。

Harry喜歡擁抱著Draco的腰的感覺，尤其是在前戲的時候，那些細微的顫抖或許比直面兩瓣窄翹、白皙的臀部更有性張力。當然這可能和Draco在跳舞時很少用到屁股有關。這當然不是說他要在做愛時仍然想到跳舞，或者他要在床上征服跳舞的Draco（奇怪的邏輯），這關乎他對於他的第一印象。

然而他們只舌吻了十幾秒，Draco就一把將他推開：「去拉窗簾。」

Harry不情願地來到臥房，臥房一樣凌亂，只不過他只需要跨過自己的衣服，去將窗簾——本來是深紅色的，但Draco說太醜了，和房東商量過後由他出錢，換成了現在的黃色——拉上。Draco非常在意這個，不拉上窗簾就不能做愛。

已是傍晚，又拉上了窗簾，室內因此變得昏暗。他們在房間裡抓住彼此的身體。這也許和Draco原先在舞臺上設想的情景有一點點像，不能看見對方的人們讓自己抓住或碰觸某一個人。不過在這裡他們是面對面，而且Harry的綠色眼睛幾乎在發亮，他自己的也是。美麗又熱烈的靈魂之窗。

他們快樂地親吻，倒向床鋪，讓團成一坨的棉被支撐他們的肌肉和重量。很快地，他們身上的衣物也被扔進地板上的衣服堆裡。戀愛中的年輕人側躺著面對面，雙腿交疊，Harry像勾著鋼管那樣勾著Draco的膝窩，但是此時他不需要那麼用力。Draco的手放在Harry結實的背部肌肉上，他的小男友愈來愈強壯了。

「我想要……」Harry喃喃地說，「……嘴巴。」

Draco微笑，他的手移動到Harry的胸前，摸到他的心跳，然後將手指頭壓在他的乳頭上。Harry深吸一口氣，將自己的臉埋進年長的男朋友的頸窩，親吻或輕咬Draco脖子到胸膛的每一寸細嫩的肌膚。Draco一定使用了香水，或者至少是某種他聞所未聞的神奇沐浴乳，否則不會有這種香味，讓他的陰莖好硬。

他們的身體相貼，興奮的性器官也互相靠近，此時溫暖又乾燥，但很快一切都會變成令人暈眩的潮熱。Draco發出低低的喘息聲，他的右手握成拳，輕輕地敲兩下Harry的肩膀，然後將企圖在他的鎖骨上留下吻痕的男朋友推倒在棉被上，轉過身面對著Harry的陰莖，而他自己的胯部也懸在Harry的綠眼睛上方，漂亮的雙腿和細細的、鬈曲的淺金色體毛間那健康的嫣紅性器官。一種野蠻、原始、近乎本能的愉快的姿勢。心甘情願，於是在過程中心滿意足。

況且Harry的下半身也是十分漂亮的，否則他沒有辦法靠著跳鋼管舞賺錢。

「唔……」Harry已經開始親吻他的龜頭，這經常讓Draco腿軟，甚至比跳完一場《波麗露舞曲》更令他膝蓋發軟。

但也許這不是那麼嫵媚、挑逗與表演性的時刻，更個人、更隱密、更微小才令他達到另一種全身心投入的忘乎所以的狀態。他也不需要在床上保持優雅。Draco能聽見自己沉重的呼吸，他甚至已經開始出汗。Harry的陰莖在他的手裡和唇間興奮得微微顫抖。這小子的口技竟也愈發純熟，濕漉漉的親吻和吸吮的聲音與身體直接傳來的快感充滿他的感官世界。

然後Harry的雙手又從他的膝蓋攀上他的大腿，直到腿根、鼓脹的陰囊、會陰，最後是屁股。他的屁股又窄又翹，雖然不可能像大部分生過孩子的婦女那樣多肉，但也有種奇異的豐滿。總之在Harry看來性感無比。潤滑液就在枕頭底下，那是他們上一次在這裡做愛時留下的，還有三分之一罐。

油滑又靈巧的手指在他的穴口愛撫，然後慢慢地進入他的身體。Draco放開他反正也不可能全部含進嘴裡的Harry的陰莖，將額頭底在男朋友的髖骨上低聲呻吟。如果Harry剛剛不是使用潤滑液，而是用自己的舌頭將唾液塗抹在他的臀縫間，他可能會直接射出來。而且那手指與其說是靈巧，或許用熟練來描述更恰當。他們已經做愛好多次了，某種挑選特定對象，但不會令人感到厭倦的行動。

「噢！」當他的後穴被手指和潤滑液弄出咕啾咕啾的色情聲音時，Draco有些用力地捏了一下Harry的龜頭，讓他的小男友驚叫、屈起雙腿。

Draco咬著牙說：「夠了，直接進來。」

但是他又轉過身來，按著Harry的胸膛，修長、強壯的雙腿彎曲，他跪在床上，膝蓋將棉被壓得下陷，大腿內側夾著黑髮青年的腰。Harry握著他的手腕，在自己的性器官進入男朋友那溫暖、柔軟又潮濕的肉體時嘆息道：「Draco……」

Draco呻吟，他的身體被由外而內地填滿，然後痠脹的感覺由內而外開始。他有力的腰部和雙腿歡愉地抵抗著自己的體重和來自自身的顫抖。他開始緩慢地、不顧一切地起伏。Harry仰躺著能看見Draco的每一個表情，這是天色完全黑暗之前最後的微光，他看見Draco顫抖著的睫毛和臉頰邊被汗水浸溼的鬢髮。擁抱的衝動讓他坐起身來，接著是更為激烈的性愛。

在Harry的小公寓裡，Draco總是呻吟得比較大聲，比他們在某間廉價旅館、舞蹈教室的儲藏室或者Malfoy莊園——Lucius總是會有意無意地炫富，在這一點上，Draco與他父親有點像，並對Harry初次拜訪時驚訝的神情感到好笑——裡Draco自己的房間裡都更放浪。說不清是哪一個地點比較安靜，所以這或許和生活有關。他跑進了Harry的生活空間，這是前所未有的、新奇的事情，近乎冒險，比大跳躍、連續揮鞭轉或被人用單手舉起都更令人感受到自己的心臟、脈搏和呼吸。而且這是持久的，不能只在幾秒鐘內完成。而且他們在這裡做愛。他坐在Harry的腿上，達到高潮，Harry緊跟隨著他。

他們躺在一起，渾身是汗。Harry還在Draco的身體裡，在他這樣的年紀，又逢如此美好的午後——黃昏，或夜晚——以及豐腴健康的肉體、片刻滿足，可能很快就會於喘息之後再次勃起。不過連續的第二次性愛會更緩慢、更纏綿一些。

Draco再次將雙腿纏上Harry的腰，他的眼睛有時微微睜開，有時閉上。但沒有人要去開燈。不是現在。現在他只能隱約看見Harry的輪廓，然而Harry還在他的身體裡。性。愛。動作。他的腳趾蜷縮起來，勾起床單。節奏稍慢而堪稱溫柔的性愛所帶來的高潮倒也沒有比較溫吞。

Harry幾乎要告白，但是他和Draco高潮的呻吟打亂了這些詞句，親吻的衝動比說話更迫切，所以親吻。他們的身體再度交疊時幾乎連乳頭都是腫脹的。

「好餓……」最後他喃喃地說。

Draco動了動，踢到了他的小腿：「先睡覺。」他的聲音也含糊不清。

Harry把手臂搭在Draco的腰上，好像擁抱可以阻止胃酸侵蝕他的胃壁。

他們當然睡過了晚餐，在宵夜時間醒來。Draco把手指放在Harry的下巴上，細小的鬍渣戳在他的指尖上。Harry還在睡，胸膛和脈搏穩定地起伏著。他即將醒來，然後他們會開燈、洗澡，去吃點水煮蛋或一些不健康的速食。

還有分離。他們即將分離。

「祝福你。」Draco喃喃地說。

Harry咬住了他的手指。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《時空旅人之妻》。  
> [2] 這裡借用了芭蕾舞團裡的等第制度，現代或當代舞團裡似乎沒有這樣分級orz  
> [3] 尼金司基《牧神的午後》。  
> [4] Taylor Swift－Look What You Made Me Do，這裡是直譯，另一個中文翻譯是〈看是你逼我的〉。與歌詞及MV沒有太大關係，僅借用歌名，一個無趣的小玩笑……一樣，時代背景的bug請輕輕放過我QVQ


	2. SSLM番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友指定的SSLM打炮（  
> 靈感來源是伯明罕芭蕾舞團的《國王之舞》，有大量參考。  
> 寫得不太好。

那個時候的Slytherin舞團還沒有那麼多現代舞或當代舞的演出，他們仍然會在特殊的節日將《睡美人》《胡桃鉗》等舞劇搬上臺，也會製作新的現代芭蕾作品。當時只要能將腿完美地抬高一百八十度，就足以讓舞蹈員爬上高峰。

Lucius便是如此。他學舞的時間早，骨骼、血肉，整個身體似乎都成為舞蹈的——機器，Severus覺得與他接觸時像抹了一掌的機油。

可是Lucius已經是首席了，而他Severus Snape還只是個二級獨舞員——已經是不錯的成就了，但是面前仍有高牆——何況Lucius幽微、精準的技巧是眼下任何人都模仿不來，也無從超越的。若要說有什麼令人不滿意的地方，那也只是機器終究會老，就像是Slytherin舞團本身——對Lucius而言或許是未來的事，但有些危機已迫在眉睫。

Slughorn總監請來了他從前的學生——一位新銳的、前衛的編舞家，Tom Riddle。聽說他們花了很多時間溝通，Slughron希望Tom至少能回頭看看傳統，他們就主題討論了很久，畢竟Slughorn先生他希望他呈現出的作品中能夠有盡量少的嘲諷、打擊、混亂和顛覆。最後Tom說：「我們不如向十七世紀的路易十四致敬。」他微笑，「他幾乎可以說是高貴舞蹈、宮廷芭蕾的起源，不是嗎？」

老先生張了張嘴，他的這位學生總是出乎他的意料：Tom Riddle回頭了，但是他的目光放得太遠了——也太古老了！Slughorn問道：「你想要怎麼處理呢？」

「路易十四有整整十二個小時，但是我們沒有，觀眾們也不會有。」Tom說，「我們講故事就好了，複製歷史並不有趣，那也未必美麗。」

Slughorn沉吟一會：「好吧，我相信你，Tom。」

Tom Riddle便向過去的老師告辭，獨自沉思，走訪歐洲或在英國的各個資料收藏之處，對學者提問，獲得一些解答或猜測。這花了他兩年的時間。

兩年裡，Severus成為了一級獨舞員，而且和Lucius成為不錯的朋友。他跳舞時的內斂——舞評說：注意，是內斂，而非保守——終於獲得好一部份觀眾與評論家的欣賞。如果Lucius有個大跳躍，他是在跳躍，幾近於飛但終於要落到地面；如果是Severus做出大跳躍的動作，他像是在完成一個腳步——很難想像有人可以將輕盈的舞姿表現得如此沉重，卻又毫不費力。這還是舞評寫下的話。

而最初注意到Severus Snape這號人物的竟是Lucius。他們很有機會共用同一間教室，Lucius人緣極好，可與他人談天說笑，如果他要與Severus說話，也許不會被無視，但Severus這個人似乎對誰都保持距離。

「我認為你值得更好的。」一天的排列結束後，Lucius對Severus說。

Slughorn編排了一支可愛的、優雅的交響詩，沒什麼劇情，反正就是讓舞者們登上舞臺，跳一支靈巧、愜意的舞，強調姿勢、體態、情調。風格十分古典。舞者們通常會與替補一起練習，這一次Severus竟是Lucius的替補。

Severus面無表情地看著他們舞團裡漂亮的首席：「我應該要什麼？」

「你應該要成為我的搭檔。」Lucius說，「沒錯，我要告訴Horace這件事。」

Severus震驚地——雖然他的表情並沒顯露——看著Lucius輕快地離開教室，隔天再要排練時，Slughorn便向他的舞蹈員們宣布了這個變動。從他的神情和動作可以看出來，Slytherin的總監自己也不是非常贊成。總之Lucius搶走了一位女舞蹈員的位置，不過這也讓她得到了隔壁——相隔幾百公里——城市舞團的一次演出機會。

「你做了什麼？」在練習的時候不方便交談，Severus便在更衣室前堵住了Lucius，他想起一些傳聞，「Slughorn先生換人了，因為贊助？」

Lucius先是往左右看了看，察覺到同事們都陸續離開之後，才往後靠在陽春的塑膠門上，抬起下巴——Severus比他更高一些——衝著年輕人笑：「你聽別人說些什麼了？他們指責了你，還是在背後中傷我？」他歪著頭，一綹淺金色長髮從盤好的髻上掉下來，「舞團需要這筆贊助，而我認為你的加入會讓演出更賣座。」

Severus咬著牙說：「為了舞團？」

漂亮的首席愉快地哼了一聲：「就這麼理解吧，Severus。」他靈巧地鑽進更衣室，輕輕掩上門，上鎖的喀答聲倒是在這寂靜的空間裡顯得響亮。

如Lucius所說，Slughorn的這支新作品雖然沒能一舉拯救財務狀況吃緊的舞團，但也總算是維持住了幾年內的票房——很可惜，Slytherin舞團已經很久沒有一部作品是可以超越時空，一再重複演出的了。這小品的、可愛的交響詩因為Lucius Malfoy的反串演出而獲得一陣子的熱烈迴響。當時還沒有那麼多人注意到Severus Snape，幾乎所有人都在討論Lucius。看他簡直是從雕像的基座上跳下來的，當然地位還遠遠比不上《玫瑰花魂》，但已經足夠傳奇。

對之反感甚至批評的自然也大有人在。Severus一天早上吃早餐時翻了翻報紙，看見一篇評論寫Lucius風格混亂、膚淺，在臺上表演的只是一些毫無靈性與目的的賣弄風騷而已。他拿起餐巾抹了抹嘴角，竟有些想要發笑。評論旁邊附上的Lucius的照片著實漂亮，舞衣完美展現了他的身材，還有又圓又翹的屁股。

至少沒有人可以否定他的皮相，他的美麗。很難說Lucius對Severus的每一次邀請是或不是一種挑逗或勾引。從注意到首席舞者的屁股開始，Severus在每一次的排練時都能發現Lucius一個新的迷人的——或者有魅力的——地方，同時他也將觀察應用在自己的身上。他思索自己如何以及為何被Lucius所吸引，而在這期間，Lucius似乎對此渾然不覺，或者他確實極具自信，只是重複地挑逗著年輕的一級獨舞員。

「你幾乎不看我。」Lucius說，「你應該要看著我的臉，而不是脖子。」

Severus說：「觀眾並不會注意到這個。他們不在你我的身旁。」

Lucius饒有興趣地纏著不放：「我的脖子難道比臉更能吸引你的目光？」

Severus此時簡直相信了那位舞評所寫的：Lucius Malfoy果真招搖、膚淺而且志得意滿——這著實嚴厲，但最糟糕的是他無論怎麼回答都能取悅到這位首席舞者。幸而Slughorn於此時進入，老先生滿意地看著被他特意留在教室裡的兩位舞者：「Lucius、Severus，」他搓著雙手說道，「我有個讓你們搭檔的絕妙機會。」

他高高興興地向兩名舞者介紹了跟在他身後進入的Tom Riddle。年輕的——或許也只比Lucius早出生了幾年而已——編舞家身姿挺拔、容貌英俊，談吐、舉止可能都比Lucius更符合人們對於芭蕾舞伶的想像。然而在場的兩位舞者對之如雷貫耳，他們皆曾對於這位編舞家的作品感到震驚，於是不解地望向Slughorn。

「這當然是芭蕾舞。」Tom說，「而且不只是芭蕾，更要有『高貴舞蹈』。」

一個法文的詞彙吸引了兩位舞者的注意力，Lucius問道：「宮廷芭蕾？」

Tom幾乎是讚許地看了漂亮的首席一眼：「沒錯，宮廷芭蕾，路易十四。而你，你就是太陽王。」接著他轉向Severus，「Snape先生，馬薩林主教。」

Slughorn咳了一聲：「不只是這些，」他雙手交握，神情嚴肅，「Riddle先生所編的這一支舞，會拍攝成錄影帶發行。」

Lucius的眼睛亮了起來：「很聰明的想法。」但他隨即又看了Tom一眼，如果宣傳不成功，編舞、舞者和音樂的結合未能打動觀眾們，那麼所有的投資就像是泥牛入海。他對Slytherin舞團和自己懷抱著信心，但編舞家到底編出了什麼？

「我想這一部作品不會太長，它不會超過一個小時。」Tom似乎察覺了Lucius的打量，圓滑地說道，「在演出之夜，將會與Horace的作品一起出現在節目單上。」

Slughorn顯然對於這樣的安排是滿意的，Lucius暫時也無話可說。Severus開口：「Riddle先生，關於我的角色——」

Tom愉快地說：「是我決定的。」Severus長得很高，所以他也必須微微仰頭，「在做功課的期間，我也觀賞了你們二位的演出。技巧我想就不必贅言了，你能很好地詮釋馬薩林紅衣主教：基本上是舞蹈，加入一點點的戲劇。」

Lucius又忍不住好奇地問：「默劇的面具和手勢？」

「這當然也是必要的元素。」Tom說。

首席舞者眨著他漂亮的灰色眼睛，問出最後一個問題：「那麼音樂？」

「我的音樂家們與我已經討論出了一個架構。」Tom說，「他們非常年輕，但是擁有好的才華與能力，在這樣的小型作品裡會有很棒的表現。」

他多麼有自信，說起話來像個對一切都瞭若指掌並且能夠掌控的導師。甚至有些狂妄，巴蘭欽都未必有如此姿態，Horace Slughorn到底是怎麼與他相處的——Lucius評論道。他在離開了教室後便拉著Severus去小酌一杯：吃著生菜、水果，一點點的起司和水煮的雞肉配上紅酒。Severus聽著他絮絮叨叨，覺得胃裡空空如也，酒倒是喝得很快。他們在Lucius租下的一整層豪華套房裡，書櫥泰半被經濟專業的書和商業雜誌佔據——要說他膚淺卻又不那麼精準了，畢竟Malfoy先生竟擁有知名大學的經濟學士學位，甚至在計畫攻讀碩士——另一半是一些唱片、畫冊和舞蹈雜誌。

Lucius放了史特拉汶斯基的音樂，切分音節奏和不和諧音在淅瀝雨聲中竟有些令人愉快。Severus站起來說道：「我該回去了。」

「你沒有傘，你應當向我借一把傘。」Lucius說。他站在玄關處，腳邊就是傘桶，然而他的身體擋住了門。

Severus向他靠近，他只要把雙臂抬起，不必花費太多力氣——就像在跳舞時那樣，Lucius便會放縱地由他支撐著，並將雙腿纏上他的腰。這還是發生了，Severus早有預料。不過還有兩件事令他意外：一是Lucius可以被他幹到尖叫，二是隔天他們在那張柔軟、舒適的床上睡過了頭。

Slughorn不得不唸了他們兩句，枯等了半個小時的Riddle卻並未顯得不悅。他看了看兩名舞者，說道：「幸好你們沒有比我的客人更晚來到。」

「合作夥伴？」Lucius看向Slughorn。

Slughorn撇嘴，Tom解釋道：「是一位老師。」他看著兩位舞者腳上的硬頭芭蕾舞鞋，微笑道，「我想兩位都並不熟悉那個時代的舞蹈，當然我也是。所以我們需要一位老師。在詮釋那個時代時，我們不能避免出現那個時代的舞蹈。」

說起來容易，做起來教人疲倦且失去耐心。一些符合禮儀和規範的手勢和腳步，有象徵意義，但是毫無內容。沒有劇情而且幾乎沒有思想。只有代表。一種舞步代表一個身分。很難想像Tom Riddle要如何從他之前的作品帶來的衝擊力中跳躍到這樣古老的、制式的創作裡。學習這種「巴洛克舞蹈」的時間顯得特別漫長，而且它所需要用到的肌肉與現代芭蕾不太相同，因此兩名舞者連同編舞家都汗流浹背：「我需要休息一下。」Lucius對Tom說。

他沒有想到昨晚Severus竟能托著他的屁股穿過客廳，進入臥房。那讓他們十分盡興，但是也造成了此時他的腰和腿有點兒痠軟。

「好吧。」Tom向老師示意，兩名舞者便擦擦汗、喝點兒水，而他自己陷入沉思。此時他沒有那麼確定自己最初的人選了。馬薩林主教與路易十四絕對沒有那麼親密，他們不會互相狹玩嬉戲，也不會同床共枕。

在此之前，Severus與Lucius其實也很少在教室裡交談。趁著Tom與巴洛克舞蹈老師交談的時間，Lucius小聲地問Severus：「難道你都不感到疲倦。」

「不。」Severus倒是有些驚訝於Lucius缺少的耐力，「我第一次見到有舞者比老師先提出要休息，或許你就應該直接請假。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，他不確定Severus這麼說是出於真心的（那也未免有些愚蠢！）或者只是刻薄。他搖搖頭：「Severus，這是一個機會。」他看著年輕的黑髮舞者挑起一邊眉毛，「他點名你演出這個角色，他發現了你的才華。」

Tom拍拍手，示意中斷的練習重新開始。他不打算更改自己的決定。至少在現在的Slytherin舞團裡，沒有人可以比Severus Snape更能詮釋馬薩林主教。在讓主要的演出舞者與他們的替身們都打下一點兒巴洛克舞蹈的基礎之後，他帶來了他的音樂家們，開始更為細緻的編舞與排練工作。

他的音樂家們是一對兄弟，他們會互相為彼此的作品打稿與配器。這一次來的是弟弟Regulus，相比起哥哥Sirius，他顯然對於這種中小型，而且較為古典的作品更為擅長。他安靜且沉穩地坐在鋼琴前，一遍又一遍地彈奏著在書桌前寫好的旋律。Tom有時候會對他們兄弟的作品發表意見，Sirius更常與他吵架，可是他們無法否認對方的才華。聽到編舞家與作曲家互相指責太過激情和束手束腳有點兒好笑。而Tom Riddle在舞蹈員們面前又是另一種面貌。

這裡是屬於他的場域。編導是教室裡的領袖，而舞臺是屬於舞蹈員的。

「矜持、操縱和表演。」Tom對Severus說，「你從黑暗中出現，充滿自信。」

他們在舞蹈教室裡穿起了跟鞋，敲在地上喀喀作響。Severus面無表情，動作倒是頗為輕巧，他屈起腿、伸直，腿部肌肉緊繃，旋轉，目光放在自己的手上，然後才微微抬起頭，看向Tom。他的眼前有兩名觀眾，他們是冷眼旁觀的群眾，看歷史、看一個國王、看攝政大臣、看一名舞者。

身段漂亮，跳躍、旋轉恰到好處，而且在該停止的時候停止，並不動搖。具備了技術，Severus的表演裡卻還缺少了一點兒東西——「你應當志得意滿，你的動作裡應當有愉悅。因為你掌握了很多，甚至可能包括年少的國王。」Tom說。

Regulus在這一段頗是用力地敲著鋼琴琴鍵，音樂的力量出現了，再一次，無論是哪個時空：輝煌、充滿力量與希望。Severus做得很好，但總是差了那麼一點兒——這一點，Tom也無可奈何，必須留給舞臺。

Lucius的情況又不太一樣。暴亂的臣民衝進王宮裡，看見沉睡中的國王美麗的容顏，不忍心打擾他，於是自發離去。他有一段獨舞。學習禮儀，優雅、美而自知。Lucius簡直可以用愛憐的目光看著光滑的地面——用Severus的話來說，是自戀之極——即使那多少有些誇張的戲劇成分。

整部作品的第二個部分是國王的情愛。當然女芭蕾舞者不會是某一位特定的名女人——一點兒象徵，其他的留給觀眾。Tom說——她只需要具備美麗、柔軟和虛無的形式。在溫柔、纏綿而且神秘的旋律中，她圍繞著Lucius，或者Lucius圍繞著她。他們親密地擁抱，讓自己漂流進對方的臂彎裡，或者若即若離。Lucius用漂亮的灰色眼睛看著她。當然他們也不可能總是互相凝視。

直到Severus再次從黑暗中走出，就好像馬薩林主教阻止了路易十四迎娶瑪麗‧曼奇尼。美麗優雅的仙女退入黑暗，路易十四追了上去。接著Severus要在詭譎且富麗的音樂中跳起比之前更加炫耀性的舞蹈。此時展示也是他的工作的一部份。他至少要昂首闊步地走著。Lucius在教室裡的一整面落地鏡裡看見Severus堅定且從容地邁出步伐，一些男男女女、貴族名流在馬薩林主教的指揮和允許之下熱烈地跳舞。Regulus彈奏得更用力了。

誠然讓女人進入王宮裡的舞蹈場也是路易十四的一項創舉，由男性假扮成女性當然也所在多有。Lucius與「仙女」在歌舞稍歇時又跳起舞來，他們仍然在互相追逐、挑逗與被挑逗。Tom決定讓Severus再次加入。這一小段三人舞非常精彩。接著那些紅男綠女也跟著出現。全部的舞蹈員擺出令人驚嘆的繽紛陣型，然而只有四對雙人舞的舞者仍保持著某種秩序，國王與他的「仙女」並沒有真的融入其中。路易十四是個很棒的舞者，但是他也很早就退出王宮裡的芭蕾舞壇。

芭蕾舞與芭蕾製作是他炫耀與提升王威、讓人民瞻仰他的一種方式。馬薩林主教當然也不跳舞，所以Severus在這部作品裡有更多「演戲」的負擔。這也是後來讓許多舞評與自認有影響力的觀眾交口稱讚的一點。

演出非常成功。在作品的第三部分裡，Lucius只穿著一件白衣——看起來像絲綢睡袍——的演出不得不讓一些舞評們或多或少地改變態度。

在這個部份裡，他有更多的懸掛和被人抬起的動作。這終究不是什麼巴洛克舞蹈的再現，或者又一部撐不過三年的古典芭蕾。這是Tom的現代芭蕾，但是Slughorn總可以鬆一口氣。在整個練習過程中，他忍不住向Tom提供了一些意見，所以節目單上也有他的名字——即使Tom Riddle比他頑固得多。

馬薩林主教如影隨形。Severus高舉雙手，目光炯炯，他彷彿望著路易十四，也似乎是望著權勢、地位與金錢，或者只是望著觀眾，告訴他們自己是誰。

舞者們將閉著眼睛、眉頭微蹙的路易十四抬起。Lucius將雙手放在臉頰邊，宛如睡在床幃之內。他的身體被四名舞者操縱，而馬薩林主教的動作與姿態決定這一切。有時候路易十四會驚醒，Lucius猛地睜開他那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛，顴骨上泛著紅，嘴巴微微張開。最後那四名舞者也需要離開，路易十四直接在馬薩林主教的臂彎裡或者肩膀上。

令Severus驚愕且氣惱的是Lucius Malfoy這個風騷且美麗的首席舞者，竟然敢在舞臺上，在背對觀眾、只面對著他的時候睜開雙眼看著他——幾乎是拋媚眼。他知道當時他看的絕對不是什麼馬薩林主教，而是Severus Snape。但是他們還要繼續跳舞，繼續把戲演完，直到太陽王出現。

樂譜經過了配器，由一整個樂團演奏出來的效果更加悠揚，或者更加緊張。服裝參考了歷史畫冊上的形象，路易十四完全醒了過來，但是他又彷彿正經歷一場惡夢——也有些舞評家認為這從頭到尾都是一場夢。一些鬼怪出現在他的身邊，他們安靜且猖狂地圍繞著他跳舞。在這裡就沒有太多芭蕾的語言了，只有一些純粹的跳躍與張開手臂威嚇——當然在Slughorn插了一腳的情況下，且由一個芭蕾舞團演出，這些並不顯得太過恐怖或粗俗。Lucius在舞臺上蜷縮著，抱著頭、摀著臉，試圖彎曲身體，但最後還是被抓住。

他太孱弱了，他有試圖逃跑，但最後仍然被那麼多雙手桎梏，退入黑暗中，退入手持明亮火炬的侍衛們身後。

巴洛克舞蹈再次出現。在火炬後面、在這些侍衛後面、在巴洛克舞蹈後面，從圓形的、金色的大門中走出來的才是太陽王。

Lucius穿著參考那套極為有名的太陽王的服裝而製作的戲服，他也確實不太跳舞了。馬薩林主教讚頌他，要所有的人——十七世紀的法國人民或者舞臺下的觀眾——看他：高雅、威嚴、力量和榮光！

在這舞蹈中！在這舞蹈中！

Tom幾乎是逼著Severus在教室裡喊出這些。本來Severus可以對嘴，但是他那低沉渾厚的聲音也著實令人難忘——沒有人能想到他有這麼大的音量，而且語調鏗鏘。在一旁觀看的Slughorn都不禁發出小小的驚呼聲。

這一段法語還是Lucius反覆唸誦和糾正發音，才讓Severus在極短的時間裡背了起來。Slytherin舞團的首席總是在他練習時竊笑，不過當他真的在舞臺上聽見，也不由得在燈光下微微發抖——讓觀眾無法覺察的程度。

Severus在演出結束後不停喝水，Lucius則興致頗高地重複著那一段話。

「閉嘴。」Severus說。

Lucius放肆地笑出聲音，晃了晃腦袋：「Sev，替我取下這個。」

他們擠在並不算寬敞的休息室裡，Lucius坐在椅子上準備卸妝，Severus站在他身後，替他取下被固定在頭上的太陽模型。一級獨舞員看著鏡子裡漂亮的首席，Lucius還穿著那一身金黃的衣服，一般來說這確實太俗豔、太鋪張，但在十七世紀的法國與現今的舞臺上都是可以被接受，甚至恰到好處的。

「坐到上面。」Severus說。

Lucius有些驚訝地抬頭看他，眨眨眼睛，然後微笑著從椅子上站起，背對著鏡子坐到化妝臺上。這著實大膽，彷彿故事裡那些浪漫又淫蕩的遊戲。但這並不發生在路易十四與馬薩林主教之間。Severus演得很好也跳得很好，但他不是馬薩林主教，而Lucius也並不是一個國王。

他抬起手臂，搭在Severus的肩膀上：「你還要命令我什麼？」

「在路易十四死後，法國政府債臺高築。」Severus慢吞吞地說。

Lucius微微張開雙腿，伸長脖子去親吻Severus：「但他還是受到愛戴和吹捧。」

「一個國王，一個凡人。」Severus說。

Lucius把椅子踢開：「我想要你替我把這身衣服脫掉。」

這庸俗的、炫耀的好大喜功的國王的衣服。Severus把手伸到Lucius背後，緩緩拉下拉鍊。窄小的休息室裡只有他們兩個的呼吸和拉鍊的聲音。他們的臉上都還有一些化妝品，但是這阻止不了親吻。Lucius伸出舌頭，把Severus的嘴唇弄得溼答答的，Severus任他挑逗了一陣，才張開嘴與他舌吻。

Lucius呻吟起來，Severus咬了他一下。

首席舞者驚呼一聲，伸出手開始去扯Severus身上的衣服。他們窸窸窣窣地拉扯了一陣，才把戲服給脫了下來。他們的臉龐與身體因為化妝品與汗水，於燈光的照射下幾乎在發光。Severus擁抱著Lucius的腰，親吻他的耳朵和脖頸。他已經十分習慣——甚至有些迷戀——首席舞者使用的香水。

「你看起來放蕩極了。」Severus說。

Lucius滿不在乎地用雙腿環上Severus的腰：「你不能置身事外，Severus。你甚至連假裝都不能。」他的手指穿過Lucius的黑髮，換他親吻Severus的耳朵。

Severus把手貼在Lucius的臀側，手背碰到亂七八糟捲成一團的戲服，尚有餘溫。他很少在這具漂亮、勻稱的身體上留下吻痕，但是今夜的勃起讓他想要這麼做。他甚至輕輕咬上Lucius嫣紅的乳頭，讓他發出悶哼和呻吟，再警告他將嘴巴閉上：「你也可以含住或者咬住自己的手。」他說，「你帶了潤滑液？」

「在包裡。」Lucius喘息著說。他的軀幹上布滿吻痕與咬痕，白皙的背抵著冰涼的鏡面，很快就把它給摀熱。他的雙腿大開，淺金色的陰毛中可以看見勃起的陰莖，頂端流出興奮的前液。他的腳趾在Severus沾著潤滑液的手指進入自己身體時蜷縮起來。

他的身體被靈巧的手指幹出淫蕩的水聲——都是潤滑液的錯——他仰著頭，淺金色的長髮有一些黏在了鏡子上，喉結上下滾動著，咬著嘴唇，眼角泛紅地忍著呻吟。Severus緩緩地坐到椅子上：「你特別興奮。」

Lucius眼睜睜地看著他將自己的大腿掛在肩膀上，低下頭：「Severus？你要幹——哦——不！停……停下……」他感覺到Severus吻在他又圓又翹的屁股上，咬他白嫩嫩的臀肉，然後用舌頭愛撫他穴口上的褶皺。

這下Lucius不得不咬著自己的手來防止呻吟和尖叫。在隨時可能被打擾的休息室裡做愛本就令人緊張，他再風騷也不願意被人窺探如此隱密又瘋狂的事情——即使只隔著一堵脆弱的牆和一扇可以輕鬆把鎖撬開的門——他可以在舞臺上被任何一位搭檔的舞者勾肩搭背、攬著腰或者高舉過頭、從胯下鑽過，因為那只是跳舞。但是他現在不在跳舞——管他是路易十四或者其他什麼角色。他不願意分享這個時刻給任何一雙別人的手和別人的眼睛。

「你射了。」Severus說。

Lucius把沾著口水的手移動到自己的眼睛上：「你對我做了什麼，Severus？」

Severus看著他，再次感覺到自己體內洶湧的力量。他確實可以掌控很多事情，一如他平時的自制。但是此時他在這間休息室裡與Lucius放浪形骸。他抓住Lucius的腳踝：「看著我，Lucius。」兩秒鐘後他又說了一次，「看著我。」

Lucius不情願的將手從自己的眼睛上移開。他瞪著Severus，同時感覺到自己的屁股被Severus的陰莖插入。他擁抱Severus，把自己整個人壓向那根硬梆梆且熱呼呼的性器官，用喃喃細語取代呻吟：「抱著我——哦，幹我，Severus……」

Severus低聲咒罵，開始由下往上地用力操幹著Lucius，直到Lucius咬住他的頭髮，然後是他的肩膀。他痛得將Lucius拋向化妝檯，發出碰撞的巨響。Lucius哀號，憤怒地用腳跟踢他的背。但是首席舞者仍然再次勃起了。

「你可能不會有力氣和我較勁。」Severus將Lucius的身體翻過來。首席舞者可憐地跪在小小的化妝檯上，屁股翹起，Severus再次插入他，整個人壓在他的身上。即使Lucius不呻吟或尖叫，他們的肉體碰撞的聲音也十分響亮。

Lucius抱怨道：「你——好重……Sev、Severus……」

Severus沒有說話。他正在Lucius的背上留下吻痕，並且一邊幹他一邊替他手淫。Lucius十分享受同時接受各種刺激的感覺，Severus帶著繭的手指磨蹭著他沾著自己的精液的龜頭，還有屁股裡一次又一次擦過G點的粗常陰莖都讓他腿軟。他很快就得扶著鏡子，把上半身——當然包括紅腫的乳頭——都貼在鏡子上，屁股卻愈翹愈高，露出可口的腰窩。

他又被Severus幹射了，精液噴在鏡子上，高潮時的媚肉也將Severus的陰莖緊緊纏裹，所以他也再次被內射。Severus不習慣戴保險套，而他也沒有興趣和一個戴著保險套的男人做愛。何況他做愛的對象此時只有一個。

「我真的沒有力氣了。」Lucius懶洋洋地說，「Severus，你可能得負責收拾和叫車。」

Severus看著他，可惡的Lucius Malfoy此時倒真有幾分像個小國王。

END


End file.
